Race Against Time
by Imperfect-and-Unbeautiful
Summary: Not everythng is as it seems when Max moves to AZ from LA, where she "meets" Fang for the first time. Max has "cancer"... or at least, thats what she thinks... Can Fang save her from the evils lurking in the dark or will it be too late! It's good I swear
1. How much time?

Race Against Time

_**Summary: Max moves to AZ from Los Angeles. There she meets people that will change her life. But not everything is perfect, there's a problem… Max has cancer! Can Fang, her new found love, save her before it's too late?**_

Max

"Max! Get your lazy ass up! WE'RE HERE!" I heard a voice shout.

"Whasamater?" I shouted incoherently, shooting up from my chair in the front seat, causing not only me to hit my head on the dash board, but also causing Maya, my twin sister, to crack up laughing. I scowled at her as she doubled over from laughter.

"Babe! Don't break your sister!" A male voice shouted from the freaking mansion our car was parked outside of. Sam, my best friend and Maya's boyfriend, emerged from the front door of the house. I flipped him the bird before something clicked and I shot out the door of the car and into the house.

**EXPLINATION TIME!**

Soz! My name is Max, I'm 15 and I am not a girly freak.

I am also not a rich snob. So, my mom has money! Who gives a shit? Id rather be poor than a rich snob, so there you have that.

Music is my life, as you will soon see. My band, 'Second Best' (my bands name!), is made up of me on drums and vocals, Maya on guitar and back up and Sam on Bass. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but we are badass straight up down and all around. So yeah okay let's get back to the story!

"3rd floor, second door on the left!" Sam shouted as I raced past him and up the stairs. Once I arrived at the designated door, I burst through and my jaw dropped.

Holy.

Fukk.

The room looked absolutely amazing! The walls were painted black and then splattered with light and dark blues and purples. Song lyrics were painted all over in neon paint. My favorite quote being: "I am Unbreakable! It's Unmistakable! No one can touch me! Nothing can stop me! ~Fireflight." My rug and bed spread were both an extremely deep purple that matched the curtains, which opened to reveal a balcony that overlooked a small pond and extremely vast piece of land, which had rolling hills, a pool, a forest, and a hidden safe house, which Sam told me about after his visits to set up the rooms for us.

In the corner of my room, there was a black desk with a vanity mirror next to it. A silver laptop rested on the desk, which was covered in pictures of my old friends from L.A.

On the right side of the room, there was a door, which led to a walk-in closet. All my clothes were either already hanging, or in the drawers, which had all of my accessories categorized just the way I liked it.

Satisfied with the look around the room, I ran downstairs to see Sam, who was setting the timer on the oven for something. I jumped on his back and gave him a sisterly peck on the cheek before hopping off of him. "I absolutely love the room!" I squealed. He grinned widely.

"Anything for my fave BFF!" he said in a nasally voice, causing Maya to snort. "Really? You like it?" he asked after my giggles ceased. I nodded. "Good, you should enjoy your time." He asked, trying to sound strong but his voice cracked. Maya decided she needed to pee and took off outta the room. Good. I need some "BFF" time with Sam.

"Hey, we've been over this before! I'm not going anywhere. I'm a fighter and will keep fighting as long as possible." I said, my voice muffled by his shoulder, seeing as how I was hugging him. Tears spilled down both our cheeks and we just kind of sat there, holding each other, comforting each other. That is, until the oven timer beeped, then we both shot up and were in the kitchen in record time. My mother chuckled at our antics and set the cookies on a plate in front of us. Maya and I began scarfing cookies down until the doorbell rang. There was half of one cookie left for Sam. We smiled sheepishly and handed him the cookie and he shook his head, chuckling.

I answered the door and say 3 kids standing outside with a plate of tacos.

"Hi we're your neighbors! I'm Angel, that's Dylan, and that's Fang." She said pointing each of them out.

"Hi! I'm Max, would you like to come inside?" I asked.

Fang kept staring at me, but I brushed it off. No need to get in a fight 10 minutes after I've arrived here.

Fang

"Fang, honey, bring these to the neighbors, please!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

"Alright mom!" I shouted back, pausing my recording, and going downstairs.

"Here honey, these are tacos for the neighbors. Be nice and answer any questions they have! If they bring up girlfriends, just have Dylan explain." Mom said.

When she said _girlfriends_, I felt a pang of guilt run through me.

"But I highly doubt that will happen." Dylan put in quietly.

I stayed quiet and nodded.

Once we were out the door, I let out a frustrated sigh.

_It was my fault. She didn't need to die. I wasn't paying attention. I should-_

"Fang watch!" I heard Angel shout, and then I walked into a pole. "out…" she said giggling.

"Nice man." Dylan said, laughing quietly.

"Shuddup." I said, pushing the twins lightly. They grinned and ran ahead, so I had to run as well. We arrived at a house that looked like ours but was a brownish white instead of blackish grey. Angel rang the doorbell and then waited.

An absolutely beautiful girl opened the door. Her chocolate brown eyes studied us carefully, her luscious pink lips curving into a smile, showing all her beautiful white and straight teeth. Her dirty blonde hair cascaded down her hair in light and loose curls. She was slim, but had the "I-can-kick-your-ass-into-next-week-so-don't-mess-with-me-posture" so I knew she had some experience with fighting.

_She looks like Max._ I thought to myself as she let us into her home.

"SAM! WE HAVE GUESTS! STOP MAKING OUT WITH MAYA AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" she shouted.

"MAX WATCH YOUR MOUTH! WE'RE RIGHT HERE!" a male voice said, coming out of the kitchen. Sam came out and smiled when he saw me. "Hey man. Sorry for the language." He said.

"S'kool. Uh, my mom wanted us to bring tacos, so here." I said setting the food on the table in the living room. It was nice. Homey.

"So, as you've guessed, I'm Max, that's Maya and you know Sam, by the looks of it." The girl that answered the door said.

Max. Whaaa?

"So, wanna tour?" Max asked.

Maya piped up. "I'll show Angel around!"

"I'm showing Dylan!" Sam said.

"So that means I'm stuck with you." Max said snarkily.

"We apologize for her attitude. She has attitude issues. But it means she's okay with you, when she's constantly insulting you. So she likes you…" Sam said.

I nodded. "So, whattabout that tour?" I asked.

"Let's go." Max said. She strutted off and didn't look to see if I was following. We had gotten past the kitchen and game room when Max suddenly collapsed.

"Sam!" I shouted.

"What happened?" Sam asked as he ran in, kneeling next to Max. He checked her pulse and pulled out a weird device thingy and pressed it to her wrist before taking it away and reading it. His face turned into one of horror and fear. "Maya! When was Max's last Doctors visit?" Sam shouted.

"Last month!"

"Shit! She was due 2 days ago!" Sam picked Max up and ran to a pickup truck that was out back and told me and the others to get in. once we were all in, Sam passed Max back to me. "Fang hold her, and if she starts to spaz out just squeeze her hand." Sam said before turning the keys in the ignition and speeding off.

Maya and Sam whispered in the front seats, Maya constantly looking worriedly into the rearview mirror. I listened in on the conversation.

"Sam, she might not have as long as we think." Maya said.

"Maya, she's a fighter. I don't think she's going to give up so easily. It's Max. she wouldn't leave us if it was her only choice." Sam whispered back.

"What do we tell the neighbors?" Maya asked.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Sam said.

_What the hell?_

**AN: So how was it? Should I continue? Reviews greatly appreciated, but not required!**

**Thanks! **

**3,**

**Sammy(:**


	2. Authors note

Hey guys, another authors note...

I accidentally posted the 2 and 3 chapters from another story on this story, so by tomorrow I should have the correct chapters posted! Sorry my lovelies!

;)-

Sammy


End file.
